vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Angel Emfrbl/What got me thinking....
A week or more so ago I found a topic on VO forums that asked what everyone's opinions of last years projects came out, which was the best and worst. When I read other peoples' comments I realized last year was a overall year of disappointment for the western Vocaloid fandom. Yet... When you look at the projects last year, the fandom got its projects it had been asked for for several years. Example; I remember back in 2010, there being a demand for a English vocaloid with Japanese capabilities because "Japanese sold better" and last year we got Yohioloid. The result was, people picked on him for what he wasn't, rather then enjoying him for what he gave them they had offered. Back in 2009, people were asking for English versions of Japanese vocaloids. Last year we got Miku, Gumi and Kaito with the Kagamine's and Meiko coming up too also. Likewise Nana is also getting less favoruitism for her English and the idea of IA getting a English vocaloid was not as attractive as a update on her Japanese vocal. I know people are finally understanding some of the issues regarding developing english vocals, for the response.... Is... Becoming boring. Even the admins and mods are noticing how it now derails topics whenever it comes up and I've noticed at this point I'm not the one responsible for this on my own anymore. :-/ Back in 2011, updates for all V1's were in demand because V1 was being abandoned. We got Kaito V3 last year and people by the end of the year were not so keen on him. Now Meiko's coming up and she is being hyped up... But.... Maybe she is being overhyped for one reason or another. I think it has to do more with meiko being the underdog of CFM. As we've pointed out before, being the worst CFM still doesn't mean she isn't popular as there are about 50 Vocaloids beneath her. Remember when Luka went off the charts this year for the first time and people were panicking??? Wel, Luka was still at the end of the day a CFM so some of us were a little confused to the fandoms reactions. Back in 2010, I remember recalling a topic about UTAU -> Vocaloid conversions, though more for Teto, we got this announced last year... And... Well... Nana's not been as well recieved as I thought she would be. :-/ Likewise some other interesting trends include; *Merli; over being praised as a vocal because she is a deeper toned vocal, and £everyone is fed up with higher pitched vocals"... *Nana; less favoritism because she is higher pitched. All these things are causing Vocaloids like Nana to suffer needlessly as she is the one who is hitting the most of the western fandoms current negative vibes. This year has been the first year I've gotten a little puzzled by the fandoms trends. I read a article at the beginning of the year about how Nintendo struggles with the fandom they have as it is. They give the fans what they want, but its never enough as their not satisfied with the results or they just want more. Feeding a fandom what it wants can have just as much negative effect as ignoring it I think at times. And the fans are beginning to become cliched in that sense. This makes me dread almost at times the impact of a V3 update would have on the V1 trio Leon, Lola and Miriam and how people will put them on higher expectations they can reach. People already do this with English vocaloids and it makes it harder to sell because English is a lot more difficult to synthesis then Japanese. It also one of the reasons why English vocals are having a harder time, and always have, with making people happy. Meanwhile, I feel like a outcast for saying Merli isn't as good as the hype towards her. :-/ Edit: Also what surprised me was seeing Zola get labelled as a worst or honourable worst product. Again... The western fandom said we didn't have enough males and the package has 3 new male vocals... :-/ Category:Blog posts